The Illusionist, Foreign
by la Pianissima
Summary: Hmm. A sequel to The Prince, Foreign. Before, Bel confessed his feelings for Mammon in a language she didn't understand. Now, Mammon learned the dialect and now confessed her hidden feelings for the prince with the help of Lussuria . Suck at summaries. Fem!Mammon x Bel. R&R please :


Since Fuyuki-chan and Inu-chan loved the birthday fic I made for myself (The Prince, Foreign), I thought of making another one. Hmm. Maybe I can call this a sequel to The Prince, Foreign? Hmm. I'll be using a mix of my native dialects, Bikol and Rinconada since I can't seem to decipher which is which.

Haha. Don't worry dear readers; a translation will be provided.

Belated Happy Birthday, Mammon/Viper! (Even if I already made one for his birthday)

Adult Fem Mammon down there XD (although I support Male Mammon). And just like the first one, this will be a veeeeeeery short fic.

KHR! does not belong to me.

* * *

**The Illusionist, Foreign**

Mammon was sent to a certain SE Asian country and was asked to stay there are as a bank manager. When she returned to Italy, Lussuria greeted her, handing her the strawberry milk she loved so much.

"How'd the mission go, Mam-chan~?" He inquired.

"Aside from stealing the bank's money, the view was nice. I got to see a perfectly shaped cone volcano and tasted super spicy food made from pig's ears. Other than that, I learned their dialect." She said, sitting down on the couch. Only she and Lussuria were present.

"Dialect? Is it the same dialect Bel learned overseas?" Ask the gay lord.

"…Yes, yes it is. And I understood everything he said that day. Everything." She blushed as she recalled those words that once confused her mind (and heart). But now she clearly understood them.

"Nani? Nani? What did he say~?" Lussuria wiggled his butt in interest. He sat down beside the blushing maiden. When she was about to speak, the door to the living room banged open. The self-proclaimed prince entered.

"Eeeh? Only you two were left?" He asked, rather annoyed. His clothes were all tattered and torn and there were many bruises on his skin.

"Bel! What on earth happened to you?" Lussuria abruptly stood up and opened his animal box. Pea-chan the peacock appeared and started healing Bel with his sun-infused radiance.

"I underestimated the enemy. There were too many of them, but in the end, I won the fight. Ushishishi~ Thanks Luss." He said, sitting down beside Mammon while Pea-chan was healing him.

"Pea-chan, continue healing Bel, okay? Bel, Mam-chan has something to tell you." As if winking at Mammon, he left the room, leaving the two alone.

"You have something to tell me? Spill it out then."

"Ano, uhm…" She hesitated but held her breath.

"Well?" Asked Bel, annoyed.

"_Nakaduman na ako sa lugar na kung sain nakanuod ka mag-Bikol Bel…"_ She said, not looking at the interested prince whose whole body just twitched at the foreign language he used to confess his love for her. He prayed day and night that she will never learn it, but he guess it wasn't answered.

"_Padangat ta ka man Bel. Haloy naman. Naogma ngani ako kang naaraman ko kung ano si sinabi mo kang aldaw na ito. Ogma talaga akong maray ta bako lang palan ako ang may tinatagong pagmomoot sa padangat ko…"_ She started crying. It took a while for Bel to decipher since he hasn't used the dialect for a while. But when he understood it, he wiped his lover's tears away and pulled towards him. Mammon was now leaning on Bel's shoulder while Bel's head was resting on Mammon's head.

"_Kung padangat mo palan ako, di dapat sinabi mo na iyan sakuya kaidto pa. kuta, kita na ngunian. Shishi."_ He pulled back Mammon's hood and kissed her head.

"_Dae ko man kaya aram na minomootan mo man ako! Ika man kaya, kang aminun mo ya pagmati mo sako, dae ko man naintindihan!"_ She pounded Bel's chest and hugged him.

"_Eu na yan, basta parehas an pagmati tang duwa."_

"_Kapay ka talaga, Belphegor."_

"_Padangat ta ka man, Mammon."_

* * *

**END.**

HAHA. I laughed my head off asking my relatives the Bikol of this and that! XD  
Anyways, as promised, here are the translations:

"_Nakaduman na ako sa lugar na kung sain nakanuod ka mag-Bikol Bel…" _-I went to the place where you learned Bikol, Bel…"

"_Padangat ta ka man Bel. Haloy naman. Naogma ngani ako kang naaraman ko kung ano si sinabi mo kang aldaw na ito. Ogma talaga akong maray ta bako lang palan ako ang may tinatagong pagmomoot sa padangat ko…"_ – I love you too Bel. For so long, too. I was really happy when I finally understood what you said that day. And I now I'm superbly overwhelmed to know that I'm not the only one who hides my feelings for my special loved ones.

"_Kung padangat mo palan ako, di dapat sinabi mo na iyan sakuya kaidto pa. kuta, kita na ngunian."_ – If you loved me, then, you should have told me a long time ago and we might have been an item by now.

"_Dae ko man kaya aram na minomootan mo man ako! Ika man kaya! Kang aminun mo ya pagmati mo sako, dae ko man naintindihan!"_ – I never knew you love me! It's your fault! When you confessed your feelings to me, you just had to use a language I didn't understand!

"_Eu na yan, basta parehas an pagmati tang duwa."_ – It's alright. At least we know now that we love each other.

"_Kapay ka talaga, Belphegor."_ – Stupid Belphegor.

"_Padangat ta ka man, Mammon."_ – I love you too, Mammon.

Thank you for reading! Please review.

Oh, if you want to request someone for me to write on for this "The -, Foreign" series thingy I have, please do.

I'll be expecting some, but I won't promise I can upload as soon as possible.


End file.
